


The Last Step

by babyara



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyara/pseuds/babyara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Questa fic è ambientata qualche mese dopo 'Revelations'. Tengo a precisare che il mio supremo OTP, per quanto riguarda Criminal Minds, è Morgan/Reid. E non avrei mai e poi mai pensato a Hotch/Reid come possibile pairing. Qualche tempo fa però mi sono imbattuta in una fic inglese molto bella su loro due, che me li ha fatti vedere sotto un'ottica diversa. Perciò, nonostante Morgan e Reid non si tocchino, ho deciso, grazie alla splendida sfida del bingo in cui posso scrivere chi voglio ( è tutta colpa tua :P), di sbizzarrirmi un pò, sperando di essere stata in grado di farli vedere a mia volta insieme a chi, come me, pensava che Hotch e Reid non avrebbero mai potuto essere una coppia ;)</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Last Step

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fic è ambientata qualche mese dopo 'Revelations'. Tengo a precisare che il mio supremo OTP, per quanto riguarda Criminal Minds, è Morgan/Reid. E non avrei mai e poi mai pensato a Hotch/Reid come possibile pairing. Qualche tempo fa però mi sono imbattuta in una fic inglese molto bella su loro due, che me li ha fatti vedere sotto un'ottica diversa. Perciò, nonostante Morgan e Reid non si tocchino, ho deciso, grazie alla splendida sfida del bingo in cui posso scrivere chi voglio ( è tutta colpa tua :P), di sbizzarrirmi un pò, sperando di essere stata in grado di farli vedere a mia volta insieme a chi, come me, pensava che Hotch e Reid non avrebbero mai potuto essere una coppia ;)

La pioggia continua a cadere attorno a te, lenta e inesorabile, come un velo che piano oscura tutto ciò che ti sta attorno. Percepisci il freddo nelle tue ossa, percepisci il peso dei vestiti bagnati incollati al tuo corpo, ma ti interessa davvero poco.

Tu vai avanti, cammini senza meta. Semplicemente metti un piede davanti all’altro, incurante di tutto il resto. Non senti niente. Non vuoi sentire niente, vuoi solo che il mondo si spenga.

E, con esso, la tua mente.

Quella mente brillante che ti ha dato tante soddisfazioni, che riesce ad aiutarti a salvare esseri umani. Quella stessa mente che ha aiutato anche te, che ti ha permesso di salvare la tua di vita, per una volta.

Questa sera, però, vorresti solo che si spegnesse. Vorresti davvero, nel profondo del tuo cuore, che, semplicemente, smettesse di funzionare. Non per anni o per mesi, e nemmeno per ore. Pochi minuti basterebbero per farti stare meglio.

Ma niente succede. I tuoi desideri non si esaudiscono mai e lei continua, inesorabile, a portarti indietro nel tempo. A quel capanno freddo, a quell’odore pungente che ti faceva solo venire voglia di vomitare, al dolore, alla stanchezza, alla paura… e ancora le stesse immagini, sempre, a ripetizione.

Ci sono giorni in cui tutto sembra più facile. Ci sono giorni in cui riesci a controllare quel senso di oppressione che ti schiaccia il petto, quella stanchezza improvvisa che ti prende e che ti rende vulnerabile e, allo stesso tempo, pericoloso.

Ed è proprio la tua vulnerabilità a renderti tale. Un pericolo. Per te stesso. Per la tua stessa giovane vita che stai buttando via, giorno dopo giorno.

Perché…

La prima volta non volevi. Hai lottato.

La seconda volta non volevi. Hai lottato senza troppa convinzione.

La terza volta non volevi. Non hai detto una parola.

La quarta volta… la quinta volta… la sesta volta… volevi.

Volevi solo perderti in quel torpore dove il terrore, quello vero, scivolava via, lasciandoti semplicemente in pace con te stesso e con tutto ciò che ti circondava.

Perdita dei sensi. La figura di Tobias sempre più sfocata. La pace.

E poi, in un attimo, veloce e fugace che quasi non te ne sei nemmeno reso conto, era tutto finito. La paura ha lasciato spazio al sollievo. Stretto tra le sue braccia niente era più importante, eri al sicuro, protetto. Vivo.

Poi lui ti ha lasciato, un attimo. Il freddo e la paura. La consapevolezza della fine imminente. E quel corpo privo di vita steso a terra. Colpito a morte, da te.

E tutto è cominciato di nuovo. Come un vecchio disco rotto, impossibile da riparare anche per la tua mente che ha sempre trovato una soluzione, forse non sempre la migliore, ma abbastanza buona da permetterti di andare avanti.

Perché ancora…

La prima volta hai resistito. Hai lottato.

La seconda volta hai resistito. Hai lottato senza troppa convinzione, ancora senti la voce di Gideon in lontananza che chiama il tuo nome.

La terza volta hai resistito. Non hai detto una parola, ha parlato JJ per te, dovevate partire, immediatamente.

La quarta volta… la quinta volta… la sesta volta… volevi.

E tutto è cambiato. Tu sei cambiato. Hai iniziato ad essere ciò che non eri. Un’altra persona. Hai semplicemente costruito un muro così alto e invalicabile che sei rimasto solo.

Non che nessuno abbia provato a superarlo quel muro. Tutti lo hanno fatto, soprattutto lui.

Il tuo compagno. L’uomo che amavi… che ami. Che era al tuo fianco prima… prima di tutto, prima che la tua vita lentamente andasse a rotoli.

Senti ancora le sue parole nella tua mente. Quella mente che non si spegne, non ne vuole proprio sapere di lasciarti in pace.

 _“Io ti amo Spencer, ti amo davvero. Ma non so più cosa fare. Come posso aiutarti se tu sei il primo che non vuoi combattere? Se tu non vuoi reagire, cosa posso fare io per te? Niente, ci ho provato. In tutti i modi. Ma non funziona. Hai bisogno di chiarirti le idee, hai bisogno di tempo per guarire. Io vorrei aiutarti, Spencer, lo sai. Ma non posso, devi essere tu a volerlo, non io. Devi essere tu a farcela.”_

Hai girato le spalle. Hai chiuso la porta dietro di te. E te ne sei semplicemente andato. Da quel giorno, e ormai è passato un mese, sei semplicemente sopravvissuto. Perché questa non è vita.

Quella cosa… quella sostanza a cui nemmeno riesci a dare un nome… ti ha tolto tutto. Ti ha tolto la vita. Ti ha tolto l’amore, ti ha tolto i tuoi amici. Ti ha tolto tutto quello che eri.

Tutto sembra normale a occhi esterni. Cammini. Parli. Bevi caffè. Giochi a scacchi.

Niente è cambiato per chi non ti conosce. Ma per chi ti conosce, per quel team che è la tua famiglia, per lui… tutto è cambiato perché tu sei cambiato.

E non vuoi. Non ti piace quello che sei diventato, non ti piace doverlo vedere tutti i giorni diventare un po’ più triste. Lo sai che ti osserva, ti tiene d’occhio, ha paura. Paura che tu non ce la possa fare.

All’inizio hai pensato che, semplicemente, non si fidasse di te. Ma ora sai che non è così. Sai che lui si fida di te, lo ha sempre fatto, e sai che ha paura di perderti, ma ha voluto lasciare a te pieno potere sulla tua vita.

E tu… tu hai paura, Dottor Spencer Reid?

Sì, tu hai più paura di lui. Hai paura di ogni cosa.

E allora continui a camminare sotto la pioggia, ignaro di tutto ciò che succede attorno a te. Una sola immagine nella tua mente: le finestre luminose, il calore del fuoco. E lui. Il suo viso, il suo abbraccio nel quale rifugiarsi.

Hai paura, Spencer. Ti sei perso, Spencer. Ma ora è tempo di reagire, di ritrovarti. Ora è finito il tempo dell’autocommiserazione e della solitudine. Ora è tempo di tornare a vivere e amare.

Alzi gli occhi dal marciapiede, ombra scura sotto la luce pallida di un lampione. I tuoi occhi osservano le finestre luminose. Il fumo che esce dal camino.

Calore. Protezione. Amore. Non chiedi altro.

E allora un altro passo, e poi ancora uno, e un altro. Fino a quando è solo quel pezzo di legno che ti separa da lui. Che ti separa dalla vita. Dal momento in cui la riprenderai tra le tue mani e la rifarai tua.

Perché, Spencer, anche gli incubi prima o poi hanno fine.

Ecco, così, il dito tremante che preme il campanello, quel rumore così conosciuto, e quei passi che vengono verso di te. E poi la luce e la sua espressione. Paura, stanchezza, preoccupazione.

E poi solo il calore del suo abbraccio. La stretta forte delle sue braccia attorno al tuo corpo che trema per il freddo. E, alla fine, quelle lacrime silenziose, che finalmente lasciano i tuoi occhi e scendono a inzuppare la sua camicia.

Il dolore. Quel dolore così forte e intenso che piano se ne va. Scivola via, lacrima dopo lacrima. E la sua mano sulla tua schiena. E quel calore così conosciuto e amato. E la sua voce bassa, dolce, roca, che ti sussurra parole che non capisci, ma che, piano, ti calmano.

E va già meglio. Ora respiri. Ora sai che ce la puoi fare. Hai ancora un passo da fare, Spencer, il più difficile e lo sai.

Confessare ad alta voce la verità. Quella verità che lui conosce bene - è uno dei migliori profiler che tu abbia mai conosciuto - ma che sei tu, ora, a dovergli dire.

Non importa se farà male. Lui non ti giudicherà e, insieme - no, non da solo Spencer, non più da solo Spencer - supererete anche questa.

Insieme a lui tornerai a vivere. Solo un ultimo passo Spencer.

Un ultimo, grande passo e tutto sarà finito.

***

Hotch restò fermo per qualche momento, appoggiato contro lo stipite della porta, due tazze di caffè fumante in mano.

Restò fermo a osservare Spencer in silenzio. Dopo una doccia calda, con dei vestiti asciutti addosso e seduto di fronte al fuoco, sembrava stare decisamente meglio.

Ma non era solo quello a fargli sentire quel senso di calore così familiare alla bocca dello stomaco che provava quando era con lui. Era la sua espressione. Era serena, come non la vedeva da mesi.

Dopo quello che era successo con Tobias, Spencer era cambiato. Inizialmente il suo cambiamento era stato comprensibile: chiudersi in se stessi, dopo una situazione di grande stress, era più normale di quanto la gente comune pensasse.

Poi, però, non solo si era chiuso in se stesso, ma aveva iniziato a essere scontroso e assente, a non partecipare alle discussioni con il resto del team e, cosa ben peggiore per Hotch, aveva completamente smesso di parlare con lui.

L’uomo aveva perso il conto del numero di notti insonni passate a guardare quel giovane uomo steso al suo fianco, a cercare di capire quale fosse la cosa migliore per lui, il modo per farlo reagire a quella situazione che lo stava schiacciando piano.

Poi, un giorno, per caso, le aveva viste. Quelle dannate fiale. Spencer le teneva tra le sue cose, me ne aveva dimenticata una in bagno. E allora aveva realizzato di come la situazione fosse più seria di quanto non immaginasse.

Sapeva quello che Tobias gli aveva fatto. La polizia scientifica aveva trovato le fiale e le siringhe nel capanno in cui Tobias lo aveva tenuto, ma l’ultima cosa che Hotch aveva pensato era che il suo Spencer, il suo piccolo genio, avesse continuato a usare quella porcheria anche dopo.

Avrebbe voluto affrontarlo quella mattina, ma, per un attimo, si era sentito così deluso e tradito da non averne la forza. Non voleva litigare con lui. Poi, durante il giorno, in ufficio, era arrivato il senso di colpa. Il suo sentirsi egoista per essersi arrabbiato con lui, per quella delusione che ancora stentava ad abbandonarlo.

Allora aveva fatto l’unica cosa possibile, la prima che gli era venuta in mente. Era uscito dal suo ufficio e, senza nemmeno bussare, era entrato in quello di Gideon.

“Abbiamo un problema,” gli aveva detto, “un problema bello grosso, Jason.”

Gideon lo aveva ascoltato con calma e quello che gli aveva detto alla fine aveva fatto infuriare Hotch.

“Dobbiamo lasciarlo solo, Hotch. In questo momento, più di qualsiasi altra cosa, Reid ha bisogno di ritrovare se stesso. Deve uscirne da solo o non si sentirà mai abbastanza uomo. Non puoi tenerlo per mano in ogni momento. Non è tuo figlio, Hotch, è il tuo compagno, è la persona che ami. E’ passato attraverso un’esperienza traumatica e le cicatrici sul suo spirito non se ne andranno facilmente, ma adesso la cosa più saggia è fingere di non sapere. Lasciamolo solo con i suoi demoni, lasciamolo solo a vincere la sua battaglia. Quando, e se, ci renderemo conto che le cose stanno peggiorando, allora, e solo allora, interverremo.”

Hotch se n’era andato sbattendo la porta. Frustrato ed arrabbiato. Ma il giorno dopo era andato da Gideon a chiedergli scusa per il suo comportamento. Per quanto potesse suonare strano o ridicolo, sapeva che il vecchio amico aveva ragione.

La strada di casa, Spencer doveva trovarla da solo e ora, guardandolo seduto di fronte al camino, forse più vulnerabile che mai, Hotch sorrise.

Gideon aveva avuto ragione. Spencer aveva lottato e perso, ma alla fine aveva trovato il coraggio di rialzarsi e cercare aiuto. Il suo aiuto.

“Caffè?”

“E me lo domandi anche?” Spencer alzò il viso a guardare il compagno e gli sorrise.

Hotch lo raggiunse con le due tazze e gliene porse una prima di sedersi al suo fianco e passargli un braccio attorno alla vita. Spencer sospirò a quel gesto così familiare e appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla.

I suoi occhi non riuscivano a staccarsi dalle fiamme nel camino. Si sentiva bene in quel momento, e per un attimo, un breve intenso attimo, l’idea di non parlare, di non raccontare la verità a Hotch, attraversò la sua mente.

Ma subito si riprese. Si allontanò un poco da lui e si girò a guardarlo.

“Lo sai perché sono venuto da te stasera Hotch, vero?”

L’uomo si limitò ad annuire.

“Da quanto lo sai?”

“Da quando ti ho detto di andartene.”

Spencer annuì, per niente risentito che Hotch lo avesse lasciato andare nonostante avesse saputo, “dimmi una cosa Aaron. Con chi sto parlando ora? Con il mio capo o con l’uomo che amo?”

Hotch scosse la testa, allungando una mano verso di lui ed accarezzandogli il viso, “stai parlando con me, Spence.”

“Mi sento come un unsub in questo momento,” mormorò Spencer sorridendo, “pronto a fare la mia confessione di fronte all’implacabile agente Hotchner.”

“Ed è quello che vuoi fare? Una confessione?”

“Possiamo chiamarla un’ammissione di colpa?”

“Spence, proprio tu ti metti a giocare con le parole?”

“Non mi piace la parola confessione, tutto qui. E’ la stessa che ha usato Gabriel alla fine, mi ha chiesto se quelle parole erano la mia confessione.” Il giovane sospirò. Un brivido freddo, per un attimo, lo attraversò al ricordo del viso impeccabile e cattivo di Gabriel. Ma poi un attimo dopo, gli occhi di Hotch, caldi e così familiari, lo fecero sentire di nuovo in pace.

“Perché mi hai lasciato andare?” Gli chiese senza staccare gli occhi dai suoi.

“Perché Gideon aveva ragione. Dovevi farcela da solo, dovevi essere tu ad arrivare qui, a capire che hai un problema, che non sai come risolverlo e che hai bisogno d’aiuto. Nessuno di noi poteva fare niente. Per quanto sia stata dura per te, credo che la solitudine ti abbia fatto bene. Sbaglio, forse?”

“No, non sbagli,” mormorò Spencer continuando a guardarlo dritto negli occhi, se doveva farlo, non poteva permettersi di non guardarlo, “ho continuato a drogarmi. Dopo Tobias. Ho resistito per un po’ di tempo, ma poi ho ceduto e ho iniziato a farmi. Mi faceva stare meglio, non mi faceva sentire la paura, e mi sembrava di essere meno vulnerabile. E più solo. Era come essere in un altro mondo, distante, lontano dall’orrore. Ora sono tre giorni che non mi faccio più, sto resistendo ma non è facile. Ho iniziato da solo, ho continuato da solo, ma non posso smettere da solo. Ho bisogno di te, Hotch.”

“E io sono qui, Spence,” mormorò Hotch allungando una mano verso di lui, “vieni qui.”

Spencer si avvicinò a lui e Hotch lo abbracciò, tenendolo stretto a sé.

“Mi spiace averti lasciato da solo, piccolo, ma ce l’hai fatta. Sei sopravvissuto a Tobias e a tutto quello che è successo dopo. Sono orgoglioso di te. E ce la farai, ora ce la farai davvero.”

“Ce la faremo,” replicò calmo Spencer. Calmo come non si sentiva da mesi ormai.

“Sì, ce la faremo,” Hotch sorrise prendendo il suo viso tra le mani e baciandolo dolcemente, “mi sei mancato Spence, senza di te questa casa è dannatamente silenziosa.”

Spencer sorrise. Sincero. Felice e sicuro di sé.

Sì, ora ce l’avrebbe fatta.

Ora che l’ultimo passo era finalmente compiuto, e la confessione fatta e messa agli atti.

Tutto da quel momento sarebbe stato più facile.

Il suo cammino, per arrivare fino a lì, a quel preciso istante, era stato lungo, difficile, fatto di solitudine e dolore, ma ce l’aveva fatta. Da solo. Era cresciuto Spencer, quell’esperienza lo aveva cambiato, ma gli aveva anche dato una nuova consapevolezza dei suoi limiti e delle sue capacità.

“Ti amo, Aaron,” mormorò piano.

“Ti amo anche io, Spence,” replicò l’uomo accanto al quale voleva riprendere a vivere.

Giorno per giorno. Combattendo contro la dipendenza e la paura. Non più da solo.

Spencer sorrise. Fuori aveva smesso di piovere. E il mondo era di nuovo colmo di colori, di musica e di parole.

 _Fine._


End file.
